


Cold Coffee

by tealeaves_bookpages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves_bookpages/pseuds/tealeaves_bookpages
Summary: "And maybe our pastswere meant to beso damn broken.So that when we metwe'd fit togetherso perfectlythat nothing would everbe able to break usagain."





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixFelicis97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis97/gifts).



> Happy birthday @FelixFelicis97! I really wanted to write you a drabble, and I have no idea if you'll like it, but I sincerely hope you do. You mean the whole world to me, I'm so damn thankful to have you as a friend, and you deserve every bit of happiness in the world. I hope this can put a smile on your face. Love you x
> 
> P.S. I hope this can put a smile on everyone's faces

Draco was pacing back and forth in their apartment. He was desperate for some news. He loved the fact that his boyfriend was so passionate about his job as an Auror, but he couldn’t help the stress that came with it. Always worrying about his boyfriend’s well-being, scared for life that one of these days he might not come back home… He had spent the past five hours calling Harry without getting any answer. He then called the Ministry of Magic, to demand further explanations, but was quickly shut down, since apparently Harry was working in a top secret case, and they couldn’t reveal any information… They assured him that they would get back to him if anything out of the ordinary happened, but he hadn’t heard anything from them either. Harry was meant to come at 5 pm. It was now 10 pm, and Draco was starting to feel physically sick. He just wanted his boyfriend to be ok. It was all he needed.

Just as he was crossing the hall for the 584th time, he heard someone fumbling with keys. He lunged himself forward, immediately crashing against his boyfriend that had barely made it through the door, almost sending them both to the ground. 

\- “Where the hell have you been, Harry?! I’ve been worried sick, I called so many times, you can’t just do this!” Draco exclaimed, anger and worry filling his voice.

\- “Babe, I’m so sorry. I got held up in a mission, and there wasn’t any way for me to contact you.”

\- “How is it possible to not find a way to let me know you were caught up in a mission?! I’m always in constant fear of what might happen to you every time you walk out that door!” Draco yelled, tears starting to fill his eyes.

-“Draco, please be reasonable. You know the implications of being an Auror. I don’t just get to decide where I go on a mission. Things can’t be like that.”

“I am perfectly aware of how your job works, Harry, but I do hope you understand how I feel about all this. You’re my boyfriend, and it pains me to think that something might happen to you, I’m always waiting to hear a phone call from the Ministry reporting an injury, or…” Draco started crying. He was highly sensitive; he had always been. And Harry meant the world to him. Just the prospect of losing him made life unbearable.

“Draco, please…” Harry said, worryingly, while placing his hands on Draco’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Harry” Draco backed out and ran towards their bedroom. 

-

Draco couldn’t stop crying. It was ludicrous. He knew it. But he couldn’t stop. The War had left its toll on him, just like everyone else. He didn’t mention it, not to Harry at least, because he wanted to be perceived as strong. He didn’t want to be seen as the coward he’d been as a child. But he knew how terrified he’d been for his family. He knew he’d do anything to protect his family. And Harry was his family now. The idea of losing him was unconceivable. He loved him with everything he had. The love had started to blossom while they were still at Hogwarts, even though Draco only realised it after the War. By then he had thought it was too late, so he decided to move on. But then one night he saw Harry at some pub and it all came back. They started talking, and Draco’s feelings resurfaced, almost as if he’d never tried to push them away. They started spending a lot of time together, and Draco knew he was in deep trouble. He realised that Harry was it for him, that there wasn’t anyone else, only him. Four years later, and here they were.   
Draco curled himself up in their bed, exhausted from all the stress and the nerves. He knew he just needed to sleep in order to calm down. He knew he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t help it. He would talk to Harry in the morning.

-

Harry was a mess. He hated seeing his boyfriend suffer for him. Draco liked to pretend he was insanely strong, but Harry knew he wasn’t. He knew that Draco still had nightmares about the War. He himself did too. They had both been through a lot.   
He sat down on their sofa and rummaged through the numerous things in his jacket until he felt something velvety under his touch. He picked up the black box and stared at it for a while. He’d known that this was what he wanted for his life after only a few dates with Draco. He fell hard and fast for the Slytherin, and soon realised that he was in fact the love of his life. The animosity between the two of them while at Hogwarts had always felt off, but Harry hadn’t given it much thought. After reencountering Draco, he realised what it all meant. And now he was sitting on their sofa, in their apartment, holding the rings that meant a lifetime of bickering, arguments, worry, but more importantly, love. He had planned to ask the question that night, but his job got in the way, and now Draco was upset. He knew all Draco needed was a proper night of sleep and they would be fine by the morning. With the thought of his boyfriend on his mind, Harry leaned back and fell asleep.

-

The morning lights streamed through their bedroom curtains, illuminating Draco’s face. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust them to the daylight. As soon as they were fully open, he looked at the other side of the bed and realised it was empty. Panic coursed through him. He remembered the previous night’s tantrum, and hoped that everything was alright. As he got up, he heard some noise that seemed to come from the kitchen and immediately smiled. His boyfriend always made breakfast for the two of them, he was much better at cooking than he was. He freshened up before heading downstairs. As he reached the kitchen, he saw Harry sitting on the kitchen table, with a newspaper in his left hand, and a cup of half drunk coffee in his right hand. He noticed there were eggs and toast on the table, and another cup of coffee. He quietly sat down, and started eating. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him, but he chose to ignore it. As soon as he took a sip of his coffee, he spat it out. 

-“Merlin, Potter, this is cold! What is wrong with you?”  
Harry immediately started laughing. 

Draco raised his eyebrow, in his typical posh pose. “What’s so funny?” He tried to hide the smile that was threatening to take a hold of his whole face.

“It’s nothing really. It’s just… You only call me Potter when you want to tease me.” Harry said, with a smug grin on his face. “Are you still mad?”

“Merlin no, Harry! I’m so sorry for overreacting yesterday, I just had had a tiring day, and I was so worried about you that I let it get to me. I’m sorry.” Draco said, as he held his boyfriend in a tightening hug. 

“Good.” Harry said, against Draco’s neck. “Because there’s something I want to ask you…”

Harry took a few steps back and dropped on his knee, earning a gasp from Draco.

“Draco, we’ve been together for 4 years, and these 4 years have been the most amazing years of my life. I already had feelings for you when we were at Hogwarts, but you know me, I’m the definition of oblivious, so I didn’t realise it at the time.” Draco laughed. “But then I saw you at that pub, standing near the bar, looking as gorgeous as ever, and I knew I was in trouble. You are the love of my life, Draco, I can’t really imagine my life without you. You and I have been through a lot, and we’re both still healing, but being with you has helped me in ways I don’t even understand. You challenge me, you complete me. I’m not whole without you. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to continue arguing with you about the silliest of things, I want to continue teasing you, I want to continue helping you heal, but more importantly, I want to continue loving you. Until the end of my days. Draco. Will you marry me?”

Draco was already in a sea of tears by the time Harry had finished his speech. 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“It’s a yes, you prat, of course it’s a yes!” Draco threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around him, as if he were afraid of letting go. Draco wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Harry. Have kids. Grow old. That’s all he had ever wished for. 

“I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, Harry. All of you.”

“Really? Even my cold coffee?” Harry smirked.

“Especially your cold coffee.”


End file.
